


Run Away No More

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Runaways 'Verse [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anti Kataang, Anti-Kataang, F/M, Runaways verse, Wedding, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's a wedding party, have some papers.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Runaways 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Run Away No More

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i managed to write a wedding
> 
> disclaimer: I've been to one and it was for a person I don't even know WHO their connection is to my family. I think i was the flower girl.
> 
> Not a good basis for anything set in ATLA

“Katara and Zuko shouldn’t have to get married here,” Iroh said, beginning the speech, “Of course, while we do appreciate the refuge the Air Warriors gave us, I wish we could’ve done it in the People’s City. However, this is not a time of lamentations, this is a time to celebrate!” Cheers erupted from the crowd and one Air Warrior made their way to the newlywed couple, holding something in their hand.

“You look beautiful,” the Air Warrior said, and Katara smiled.

“Thank you,” Katara said, “You’re...not here for complimenting me, aren’t you?”

“Yes?” the Air Warrior said, and raised their hand, showing Katara some documents.

“Are those…?”

“Yep,” she said with a grin, “The marriage documents between you and Aang, along with the divorce documents, in the pulp.”

“Don’t you mean ‘flesh’?”

“Nope! They have pulp, not flesh, right? Anyways, specifics aside, we also have restraining orders against Aang, so you can be outside of Air Warrior territory now if you want.” 

“Restraining order? How is the world going to enforce it?” Katara asked, raising a brow. The Air Warrior giggled.

“Oh, everyone knows better than to raise the ire of an entire nation, specifically an entire nation whose existence is largely owed to Avatars having their way,” she said.

“You’re right,” Katara said, “Aang may not be the brightest candle in the hallway but even he wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything with a whole nation.”

“Alright, I think we’ve had enough world dealings,” the Air Warrior said, “Come on, it’s a wedding party after all!” With that she left the papers and went to mingle with the crowd.

“Kila’s still wearing full battle gear as if she’s expecting Aang to crash in at any minute,” Zuko sighed, and Katara shrugged.

“Can’t blame her, she was the one that held him off, and besides, if we’re both wearing clothes that would do more hindering than helping in combat, then she should compensate,” Katara said, “Come on love, let’s dance among friends.”

“I’d like that,” Zuko said, “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i was too lazy to look up marriage rituals in other cultures so i just had an afterparty with some documents XD


End file.
